List of Planets and Moons
Abba IV * Abbai Homeworld. Akdor * Third planet in the Sh'lassen Triumvirate. GROPOS (episode) Anfran * Site of a well know archaeological dig. Morden once visited the planet and obtained an Anfran love stone, in which he wrote a paper for the Archaeology Quarterly publication.The Shadow Within Alpha Omega III * The IPX designation for a distant world out on the Rim.The Shadow Within Alzeral * Vree colony located in a system near to their home system. Androma * Homeworld of the Hurr, former members of the League and current members of the ISA. Arcata VII * A planet formerly located in Sector 70 by 10 by 53. In 2261 it was destroyed by the Vorlon Planet Killer. The Summoning Arisia III * Class-4 Planet and the former location of the orbital Arisia Mining Colony.To Dream in the City of Sorrows Beta Durani VII * Location of a domed colony destroyed in 2265.To Live and Die in Starlight Beta VII * Location of an Earth Alliance colony and prison. Beta IX * Location of an Earth Alliance colony. Brakir * Brakiri Homeworld. Centauri Prime * Homeworld of the Centauri and Xon races. Ceti IV * Location of an IPX dig and crash site of a Drakh Cruiser in 2267. Chryn III * An unpopulated world that lay well off the trade routes and offered little in the way of precious minerals. * The planet's temperate zone was comparable to Maui, on Earth with lush fruit trees fruit baring trees, pure untainted water and a warm, balmy climate with air close to human skin temperature. * Marcus Cole came across the planet while on a survey job with his brother William. 300 years later, a revived Marcus would choose this as the planet on which he would maroon himself and a genetic & neural duplicate of Susan Ivanova.Space, Time & the Incurable Romantic Comac IV * Located in Sector 47. It was devastated by Deathwalker during the Dilgar Invasion.Deathwalker (episode) Coriana VI * Low tech planet located in Sector 70 by 12 by 5. Site of the last battle of the Second Shadow War and the last known whereabouts of John Sheridan. Crive * Along with Lupis and Musca, one of the three primary colony worlds of the Centauri Republic. Cyrus III * Location of an Earth Alliance colony. D'Grn IV * Location of a colony in Sector 498.Falling Toward Apotheosis Daltron VII * Formerly and idyllic, Earth-like planet. Used by the Drakh to test fire their planetkiller. Davo * A Centauri world in the Aries Sector. * Prior to being sold into slavery, it was Adira Tyree's home planet. After she was freed, Adira returned to Davo where she remained for over two years before returning to Babylon 5.Born to the Purple Interludes and Examinations Deneb IV * Location of an Earth Alliance colony, noted as having largest colony market in the area. Deruzala * Vree colony located in a their home system. Disney Planet * Another incarnation of the famous Walt Disney theme parks, still alive and well in the 2260's (as mentioned by Michael Garibaldi.Epiphanies Dorado * One of the many worlds within the Minbari Federation Dorak VII * Location of a Shadow base destroyed by the Army of Light in the Battle of Dorak VII Dura VII * Former location of a colony in Sector 498. Destroyed by the Vorlon planetkiller in 2261. Falling Toward Apotheosis Earth * Homeworld of the Human race. Enphili * Enphili Homeworld, located in Drazi space. Epsilon III * A seemingly uninhabited world located in neutral space, it secretly housed the mysterious Great Machine and was the building site for several of the Babylon Stations. Euphrates * A planet in the Euphrates Sector, near the Epsilon Eridani System. Europa * Ice moon in the Sol system. Location of an Earth Alliance ice mine. Garesh VII Glasi * Class 4 Planet surveyed by Catherine Sakai for Universal Terraform in 2259. To Dream in the City of Sorrows Halax * Halax was a planet destroyed by Deathwalker.Deathwalker (episode) Hy'ch VII * Narn colony in Sector 162 destroyed by the Dilgar Janos VII * Site of a notorious conflict in which Richard Franklin once served. His conduct earned him the moniker "Scourge of Janos VII". Grylors are native to this planet. Knives Kitab III * Site of a Yolu colony, located in a system neighbouring the Yolu home system.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Latig IV * Latig IV was used as a scientific experiment by Deathwalker (she used Stafford's Plague to see how long it would take for the population to become infected)Deathwalker (episode) Lupis * Along with Crive and Musca, one of the three primary colony worlds of the Centauri Republic. Mjolnir * Class 4 Planet surveyed by Catherine Sakai for Universal Terraform in 2259. To Dream in the City of Sorrows Mars * Forth Planet in the Sol system, location of the oldest and largest human colony outside of Earth. Minbar * Homeworld of the Minbari race. Musca * Along with Crive and Lupis, one of the three primary colony worlds of the Centauri Republic. Narn * Homeworld of the Narn race. Notsalrad * A planet located in Sector 79 Orion IV Orion VII Pa'ri * Homeworld of the Yolu, former members of the League and current members of the ISA. Learning Curve Photikar * Vree colony located in a their home system. Location of the Madrasi Orbital facility where Xill Class Cruisers are manufactured. Pictor * One of the many worlds within the Minbari Federation Ragesh III * Disputed planet on the border of Narn and Centauri space. Reticulum * One of the many worlds within the Minbari Federation Seti Gamma II * Location of an Earthforce advanced bio-weapons testing centre. Skirnir * Class 4 Planet surveyed by Catherine Sakai for Universal Terraform in 2259. To Dream in the City of Sorrows Theta Omega II * Once inhabited by the J/Lai, an offshoot of the Brakiri. In August of 2256, Anna Sheridan took part in an IPX sponsored dig on Theta Omega II, where they found a an artefact that would later be found to be a biomechanical device.The Shadow Within Tirolus * Located in Sector 49, it was destroyed by Deathwalker.Deathwalker (episode) Tolonius VII Planet in the Centauri Republic and locations of the Hevaria Orbital Shipyards used by House Tavari to construct Primus class battlecruisers, Vorchan class attack cruisers and Sentri class fighters.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Tripani VII Homeworld of Mafeek, a member of the Thieves Guild and the one who recruited Dureena Nafeel.A Call to Arms Vermini VII * Planet on the border of Drazi and Brakiri space. In September 2262 a brief skirmish broke out over a visit by some Brakiri pilots to a primarily Drazi brothel, upsetting the Drazi pilots due to some taboo about touching Brakiri.Objects in Motion Vreetan * Homeworld of the Ventuki Conglomerate of the Vree. Ymir * Class 4 Planet surveyed by Catherine Sakai for Universal Terraform in 2259. To Dream in the City of Sorrows Z'ha'dum *Ancient Homeword of the Shadows. References Other Sources * The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Category:Planets